Tracy Beaker
Family Information Carly Beaker (Mother) Cam Lawson (Foster mother) Biography Before The Dumping Ground Tracy lived with her mother Carly, Tracy admired her mother very much but Carly tended to neglect Tracy a lot. Tracy eventually got taken into care because Carly had a "Monster Gorilla" boyfriend. Carly's boyfriend did not like her daughter and the feeling was mutual. He beat Tracy up and she was taken into care. Carly shortly got rid of "Monster Gorilla". Into Foster Care Tracy must have been as young as four or five when she went into care, as her mother bought her a beautiful doll named Bluebell and had to leave her home when she started school. Someone vandalised Bluebell one day when Tracy was at school and arrived home to see Bluebell with no eyes. She was first fostered by a couple named Aunty Peggy and Uncle Sid. Tracy found it very hard to settle down because she missed her mother very much. She was "locked up" for not settling and for "telling fairy stories" sometimes even recieving a smack from her foster family despite them not being allowed to physical punish foster children. She was put back into a foster home perhaps because they thought she wasn't suitable around the other children and after a while was fostered by a couple named Julie and Ted. They got along for a while until Julie got pregnant despite thinking they couldn't have children, after hearing about her history with the other children in the first foster home were worried she wouldn't be comfortable with a new baby in the house. They wanted her to stay for a couple of months but she decided to go straight into foster care. The Dumping Ground Tracy went into a residental care home, (named Stowey House in the tv series) that she nicknames "The Dumping Ground".They tried to advertise someone to foster Tracy in the newspaper as Child of the Week, it is not to Tracy's liking as Elaine did not find many imaginative words to describe Tracy and used words such as "healthy" or "has a few behavioural problems". No one replied to the advertisement much to Tracy's dismay, this is why she was looking forward to Cam Lawson who was a real writer to visit the care home. She tried to stand out from the others to get Cam's attention, but she ended up looking a bit off a mess with too much make-up, she started to feel self concious when she realises this and reluctantly meets Cam. Tracy seems to like Cam but ends up fighting with Justine Littlewood for stealing her diary. She breaks Justine's nose and Tracy gets sent to the quiet room. Cam writes to her and after spending some time with Tracy she eventually becomes her foster mother. Living with Cam Cam eventually fosters Tracy, however Tracy proves a bit of a handful. Tracy attends a new school, with students that she doesn't like for example Roxy and a teacher that she doesn't like named Mrs Bagley. Cam and Tracy tends to argue alot. Tracy decides to play truant and spends time in a clubhouse to skip school. Two other boys also play truant named Football and Alexander, they all have some form of family problem. Eventually Tracy's mum Carly comes out of the blue and wants to take Tracy away again. She spends a weekend with Carly and she is spoiled by a couple of gifts. This upsets Cam slightly since they were finally getting along, but since she wanted her mother to come for her for a long time she cannot resist the temptation. However the next time she spends with Carly, she spends a long time alone which revokes memories of how she was left a long time alone when she was younger. Carly comes back with a man arm in hand, she sends him home finally remembering that Tracy is there with her but does hint that she'll be spending time with him later. This gives Tracy the courage to leave her mother and stay with Cam for good. Physical Description Tracy has dark hair that is "difficult" and sticks up in the wrong places, in the illustrations of the novels and in the tv series she has very curly hair. She has black eyes, which she describes she can make go all "wicked" and "witchy". It is interesting to note that she does not resemble her mother at all who has blonde hair and blue eyes in comprasion. It is possible that she looks like her father that she has never known, but since there is no mention of him in any of the books it cannot be said for certain. Personality Tracy has a very difficult personality, she acts confident most of the time but this could be argued as a self defense mechanism. She wants to be fostered by a family but pretends to not want them anymore if they reject her. She certainly has a creative streak not only by one of the only children in the foster home to almost fill her book with her "autobiography" but also her interest in art and drama. She has a keen imagination with imagining good sceneraios for herself and bad for others.She also came up with different games with the children in the first foster homes and was creative with the "Dare Game". She is very brave at dares like running out naked in the garden and putting her knickers on a tree. At her own admission she can have a sharp tongue and saying nasty things to others but there are also times where she can be quite kind as well such as not teasing Peter Ingham when she finds out he's wet the bed and helping him. She has a hot temper as well which usually ends up with her yelling or hitting someone. She tends to not show that she's crying in front of people often covering up that she has hay fever. Relationships Carly Beaker Tracy has a very high opinion of her mother, she feels that she is good fun and appreciates her bringing her presents. However Carly does not visit very often nor does she contacts Tracy very much since she has entered care. Tracy was very young when she went into because she mentions how she recieved a doll named Bluebell from Carly that was almost as big as she was at the time and she also mentions she had to leave her doll when she started at school. She remembers her mother fondly, often over exagerating by saying that she is a famous film star and often makes excuses that she is in other countries like France, Spain or Hollywood. Although in the t.v series Carly is a t.v extra or stunt double it's never stated in the books if she really was an actress or not. Tracy spends the first book longing for her mother to come get her from foster care and worrying that she'll miss her if she spends the day with Cam. In the Dare Game, Carly does come back for Tracy out of the blue after Cam fosters her. Although she enjoys spending time with her mother, she realises when she is left alone for a long time and Carly brings home a man that she isn't going to be put first. Carly does seem to love Tracy very much as when her boyfriend "The Monster Gorilla" beat Tracy up resulting the social services putting her into care she did leave him. But Carly is not very responsible as in The Dare Game Tracy recalls being left home alone for a very long time, she also didn't visit Tracy often either. Tracy fiercely defends her mother against other children, mostly from Justine in the first book and Roxie in The Dare Game, so fiercely that she is even willing to physical harm others because of that. Previous Foster Parents Her first foster parents was a couple named Aunty Peggy and Uncle Sid, Tracy does not remember them fondly as she recalls that she couldn't settle down with them and often got into trouble with them. She states that when she lied Aunty Peggy used to smack her and "lock her up" for it. They had more children then Tracy since she states that she didn't get along with them or the other children. She may have been removed from them because she didn't get along with the children as her social worker had to explain her background to her next foster family which included "locking up" a baby in a cupboard (although Tracy said he was a toddler) and playing games that gotten out of hand. Her next foster family was a couple named Julie and Ted, Tracy was very fond of them and they were fond of her as they bought her a bicycle as a present. Tracy respected that Julie didn't make her call her mum or aunty and although she found neither of them particularly glamourous she felt that she could trust them. When Julie became pregnant they feared that Tracy would be "uncomfortable" with another child in the house after hearing her experience with the children at her other foster family and asked Elaine to speak to her. Tracy felt betrayed when she heard this, she angrily left the home and refused to see them when they visited twice. Since they wanted her to stay a little while and at least tried to visit her Julie and Ted must've been at least a little fond of Tracy. Elaine Tracy finds Elaine a poor replacement for her previous social worker Terry who called her Smartie and gave her the occasional sweets too. She tends to be quite cheeky to Elaine while Elaine tries to be patient with her and must find it very hard to be at times. She tries to be sympathatic with her and nice but due to Tracy's difficult nature they tend to clash. Elaine found it very hard to find something nice to describe Tracy and tends to prefer talking to Peter than with Tracy. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Orphans Category:Tomboys Category:The Story of Tracy Beaker characters Category:Starring Tracy Beaker characters Category:The Dare Game characters